My New Idol
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai 'EXO' –idolanya- tapi sialnya ia harus terjebak dengan Luhan 'EXO' yang seenaknya menjadikannya budak. Taehyung yang terpesona dengan petugas kebersihan distasiun kereta yang ternyata adalah calon CEO dari KIM Corp. EXOBTS Fic! LuBaek and JinV Here! Happy Reading..


**WARNING**! :** Out Of Character ! Typo's everywhere! IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Title: My New Idol~**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim SeokJin as Jin**

**And other ..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran gila saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf banget~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai 'EXO' –idolanya- tapi sialnya ia harus terjebak dengan Luhan 'EXO' yang seenaknya menjadikannya budak. Taehyung yang terpesona dengan petugas kebersihan distasiun kereta yang ternyata adalah calon CEO dari KIM Corp.**

**BLAUESKI Present!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

****MY NEW IDOL****

Byun Baekhyun, putra kedua keluarga Byun setelah Byun Baekbom. Namja manis nan Imut dari Bucheon ini sangat mengidolakan Kai main dancer dari 'EXO' Boyband yang baru saja debut dan langsung naik daun. Pada saat liburan musim panas, kebetulan sekali EXO sedang menggelar konsernya di Seoul dan Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengajak sepupunya ke Seoul untuk melihat konser EXO tersebut. Awalnya Taehyung –sepupu Baekhyun yang hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun- menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Baekhyun ke Seoul tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Ia mengeluarkan jurus aegyo terbaiknya pada Taehyung dan betul saja Taehyung langsung menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Di Seoul, Baekhyun juga tak perlu khawatir akan tinggal dimana karena orang tuanya sudah menelpon paman Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol untuk menampung Baekhyun sekitar 2 minggu untuk menginap disana dengan satu syarat asalkan Baekhyun tidak merepotkan sang paman.

**SKIP TIME**

Dan disinilah mereka – Baekhyun dan Taehyung – dua namj manis penggila eyeliner tersebut stasiun kereta Seoul setelah melewati beberapa jam menaiki kereta bawah tanah dari Bucheon ke Seoul.

" TaeTae-ah, temani aku ketoilet~ " Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang sengaja dikerjab-kerjabkan.

" Aku tunggu disini saja hyungie~ " Tolak Taehyung dengan nada yang dihalus-haluskan atau mungkin bisa disebut simalas-malaskan. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun tetapi apa daya jika dia juga sedang malas tingkat dewa dan jangan lupakan ia uga merasa lelah setelah beberapa jam hanya duduk dibangku kereta yang sungguh tidak nyaman menurutnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar penolakan dari Taehyung tapi dia juga bisa memaklumi jika Taehyung sedang lelah, karena memang ia juga merasakannya tapi panggilan alamnya harus segera terlaksana secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan mencari tempat bernama 'Toilet' tersebut, Melewati orang yang sedang berlalu lalang sedikit berlari mungkin Karena ia memang sudah tidak tahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi stasiun, ternyata Toiletnya berada dipojok stasiun kereta ini. Berjalan cepat menuju Toilet dan..

Cklek~

Membuka pintunya dengan agak sedikit tergesa setelah memasuki Toilet ia sedikit heran karena keadaan Toilet yang sepi tapi ia hilangkan pikirannya tersebut karena ingin menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya terlebih dahulu takut keluar sebelum waktunya –pikirnya.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu bilik yang berada agak sedikit dekat dengan pintu utama Toilet. Karena keteledorannya atau mungkin ia tidak sempat memikirkannya, pintu biliknya tanpa sengaja tidak ia kunci.

" Hahh.. leganya " Ucapnya dengan tersenyum lega setelah menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda.

Sret.. ( Bunyi resleting )

Cklek~

Saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba saja pintu bilik sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar.

" KYAAA! " Teriak Baekhyun menggelegar di Toilet yang sepi itu.

**~~ MY NEW IDOL ~~**

" Aishh.. kemana sih Baekhyun hyung? Lama sekali! " Gerutu namja manis yang sedari tadi menunggu sepupunya yang tak kunjung datang padahal ia sudah menunggu sekitar 40 menit-an.

" Apa aku susul saja? " Gumam Taehyung –namja manis- itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya – pose berpikir –

Setelah beberapa menit Taehyung bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke Toilet yang ada di stasiun ini.

Taehyun masih berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang karena memang ia tidak mengetahui juga dimana Toiletnya. Taehyung merasa menyesal telah memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ia juga berpikir jika Baekhyun sudah berada dibangku tunggu tersebut dan sekarang ia tengah mncari dirinya yang justru malah tersesat tetapi …

" Chogiyo, Boleh aku bertanya? " Tanya Taehyung pada petugas kebersihan yang tengah mengepel lantai stasiun yang luas, Taehyung sempat berpikir apa petugas ini tidak lelah mengepel lantai yang berada di stasiun ini? Karena memang Taehyung tidak melihat ada petugas lain disini. Tetapi pikirannya itu segera ia singkirkan dan terfokus pada tujuannya ingin bertanya letak toilet disini.

" Ne, anda ingin bertanya apa? " Ucap petugas itu sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya dan menatap Taehyung, mereka saling menatap membuat keduanya terdiam saling menatapi kedua manic yang berada didepan mereka tapi Taehyung yang menyadari rasa kecanggungan pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Emm.. itu… dimana letak Toilet? " Tanya Taehyung gelagapan.

" O-oh, anda tinggal lurus kesana kemudian belok kiri dan pintu bercat putih disana adalah toiletnya " Ujar petugas itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak memegang alat pel kearah dimana letak Toilet. Taehyung mengikuti arah tangan si petugas dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah, ne.. Kamsahamnida~ " Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus yang menampilkan eyesmilenya.

" Ne, Cheonmaneyo " Ucap petugas itu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

' _Tampan-tampan tapi sayang dia hanya petugas kebersihan '_ Batin Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju Toilet.

" Nah, itu dia! " Girang Taehyung sambil menunjuk kearah pintu bercat putih yang diatasnya tertulis kata ' TOILET ' berwarna hitam dengan tulisan yang besar.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Saat Taehyung akan membuka pintu tetapi..

DUG

DAK

BRUK

BRAK

Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam Toilet tersebut dengan ragu tapi pasti Taehyung mencoba membuka pintu utama Toilet dan ..

Cklek~

" Baekhyun hyung? " Lirih Taehyung setelah menyembulkan bagian kepalanya masuk kedalam Toilet tidak berani untuk masuk lebih lagi kedalam toilet.

DUG

DUG

Dan bunyi aneh tersebut semakin terdengar jelas di alat pendengaran Taehyung dengan rasa takut tetapi rasa penasaran Taehyun melebihi dari rasa takutnya.

" Hyung? " Suara Taehyung yang sedikit terdengar keras itu tidak dianggapi oleh orang yang sedang berada dalam toilet karena bunyi menggema seperti 'DUG dan DAG atau lain sebagainya lebih terdengar keras daripada suara Taehyung.

" HUWAAAmmpptt—"

**TBC**

**Haha, FF apa ini? Hoho xD BLAUESKI Kembali dengan FF LuBaek~~ maaf ini sedikit takut ada yang nggak suka atau ada yang samaan jadi author bikinnya dikit dulu tapi kalau ada yang review, fav, atau follownya banyak bakalan author lanjut nih FF dan mungkin dengan chapter yang agak panjangan. Silahkan Review~ LUBAEK Jjang!**


End file.
